A Little Fun Maybe! Two-shot
by AllenWalkerXTrainHeartnet
Summary: "Hey Daikicchi. Have you wondered what Kurokocchi's like when he's drunk?Despite being with Kurokocchi for so many years he barely ever smiles let alone his emotions." The GOM finally have a reunion after many years however two overly curious and mischievous people are up to something. What will happen to Kuroko? Akakuro, AoKi .Slight Takamido, Murahimu, etc


**RING RING RING RING!**

Aomine picked up his phone.

"Yea," he answered in a gruff voice. Whoever was calling was interrupting his sweet time with Mai-chan and all his other magazines.

"Daiki, Satsuki will be picking you up at 8:00 later. I'll see you in Kyoto." With that Akashi hung up.

"Huh? HUH!?" Aomine glanced at his phone. 3:45. Was Akashi kidding. "Oi oi. Ya gotta be kidding me. Stupid Akashi."

* * *

"Dai-chan are you ready?" Momoi burst into his room with all too much enthusiasm.

Her hair, was now comparable to Rapunzel. Throughout her years in university she grew it out. Her hair reaching down slightly above her knees. Her feminine charm was as strong as ever, her face and body also matured more. She wore a light pink dress with a black ribbon tied around her waist. A cute little cherry necklace hung elegantly on wore a white waist length long sleeved jacket. She wore flat white shoes.

"Urgh…I'll be ready in an hour. Maybe after I sleep a little longer." Aomine groaned. He wrapped himself in his blanket, creating a strange cocoon.

"Wake up Dai-chan!"

* * *

 **Train**

"I can't believe you did that to me Satsuki!" Aomine leaned against the pole in exhaustion and frustration.

"Well you refused to get up. Beside Akashi-kun anticipated this and told me to make sure to bring a bucket of iced water." Momoi pouted. Her personality obviously the same as ever. She sat down, exhausted from waking Aomine.

"That damned scissor freak!"

"You deserved it Ahomine!"

"What did you say Sa-" Aomine fell face smack to the floor when the train abruptly shook.

* * *

"Uwah! Is this Akashi's home. It's pretty sweet." Aomine stared in awe at the sheer size of his residence.

It extended to the end of the street or more like the whole residence was the street. The traditional exterior of the house was well maintained. The gate was the classic heavy wooden doors with lion head knockers.

"Ohh! So this is Akashi-kun's home. Looks neat!"

Aomine lifted the heavy door knocker and knocked three times.

Almost immediately a man opened the door. He wore a navy blue yakuza with geta sandals.

"How may I help you?"

Aomine gruffly said "Is Akashi here?"

The man blinked several times before registering what he said. He hid a small chuckle.

"You must be one of Akashi bocchan's guest today. Right this way."

The may led them through a series of doors and hallways. The garden was in plain sight. It looked like a zen garden. It even had a pond with a little bridge over it and way filled with cherry blossom trees. Finally they made their way into a large room that was surprisingly quite modern. It had a couch and tv with everything a normal house would have. Unsurprisingly there was already company in the room.

"AH! Murasakibaracchi you stole my strawberry!"

"But Ki-chin you were too slow so I just took it."

"I was saving it for last you meany."

"It's your fault for not eating it quick enough."

"Why you-" Kise was interrupted he felt something heavy land on his head.

Kise's face had not matured that much he still retained his youthful look as well as his stupid puppy like had grown a bit more, his muscles were still as rip as ever. His career as a model kept him busy over his years and he barely managed to finish university. When he did he put his modelling career on hiatus and became a pilot. Despite all those years Kise did not seem to have matured as much as you think he would.

Kise whipped his head around still clutching his injuries area.

"Midorimacchi what was that for!"

"You were too loud." Midorima stated bluntly, pushing up his glasses.

Midorima still had his fingers bandaged just like always. He graduated university and became a renowned doctor. In his hand he held a small bowling ball bag. It housed 4 mini bowling balls, that now only had three inside.

"That really hurt. What if I got a concussion?" Kise cried out.

"You're too much of a nucklehead to get one." Midorima replied coldly.

Aomine burst out laughing.

Aomine had not changed much over the years. His muscles were well toned and as strong and tight as ever. He sadly had not matured much either like his lover. He had however miraculously raised his observation skills sharply. It was through the tough training he had experienced when he became a police officer. He achieved a red judo belt and a karate

"He's right you know." Aomine managed to wheeze out from his laughter.

"D-Daikicchi! S-So cruel." Kise began to cry crocodile tears. Aomine just laughed use to his lover's antics by then.

Momoi popped in. "Cheers Midorin,Muk-kun,Ki-chan. Where's Tetsu-kun and Akashi-kun?"

"Ah. Sa-chin, Mine-chin. I didn't see you. (You're both too tiny) Kuro-chin is on his way and Aka-chin is a little busy. He said he'll be here with his shortly."

"Aww.." Momoi pouted. "I was hoping Tetsu-kun was already here. I wanted to catch up. I heard he became a kinder-garden teacher at Piyo-piyo kindy."

"Yea I know! Kurokocchi is so adorable when he plays with the kids. I sometimes visit them. The kids love playing hide and seek with him." Kiss chirped happily. A goofy grin on his face and flowers danced around him.

"Hey! No fair! Ki-chan I want to see him like that too!" Momoi whined with a pout on her face.

Thus the squabble between Kise and Momoi began. While the two of them were squabbling in the background the others began to…kinda catch up.

"Mido-chin, do you have any Nerunerunerune candy?" Murasakibara asked. An empty bag that once contained many snacks and sweets was held in his hand.

Unsurprisingly Murasakibara had not matured and was still his innocent baby like self. Over the few years of separation with everyone he had grown even taller. He was now a accomplished pâtissier and had a shop in Tokyo, famous for the variety and elegance of their sweets.

"No." Midorima spoke with a stern voice.

Murasakibara pouted before he opened the door. He turned his head back to look at Midorima.

"Mido-chin I'm going to the kitchen." And with that the giant walked off closing the door behind him.

"Oi! This is Akashi's house you know." Midorima left the room chasing after the giant making sure he didn't cause too much trouble.

Aomine just sat on the couch watching the interactions between the group.

 _Heh! So nostalgic. Feels like old times. Ugh I sound old. Anyway where the hell are those two?!_

* * *

"Mmph!" Lips crashed against another. Hands tangled in the silky locks of hair. The lips parted. Soft panting could be heard.

"Sei-kun! We should go meet up with everyone." Kuroko suggested. His lips swollen from their activities.

"Soon. They can wait." Akashi continued pressing his lips to the smaller boys. He gentle nibbled Kuroko's bottom lip. Kuroko opened his mouth slightly. Instantly Akashi's tongue tangled with his own. Exploring the all sensitive cavern that he never got sick of.

"Aka… ." Akashi rubbed gentle circles on Kuroko's hand. Kuroko pulled away from the kiss. Releasing the silky red locks of hair. He wiped his mouth, cheeks rosy and eyes hazy. Kuroko panting slightly from the stimulation. "Akashi we should really go."

Akashi continued rubbing circles on his hand before bringing the hand to his lips. His eyes never leaving Kuroko's. He lovingly put a hand on Kuroko's cheek before making Kuroko do the same to him. Akashi closed his eyes and tilted his head slightly to kiss Kuroko's palm.

"Akashi. What are you doing." His tone was more emotional than normal. his face very much flushed.

"Having a taste of you. Like I said, they can wait." With that he continued to attack Kuroko.

* * *

"Sorry for the wait everyone." Kuroko walked into the room, Akashi following closely behind. Aomine turned around to face Kuroko, his mouth ready to shout at them for being so late when he took a look at the state of the two aforementioned. Akashi wore a happy,satisfied grin. His Kimono was in a perfect state, however his hair was all messy. Kuroko on the other hand looked tired. His lips were swollen and his kimono was all rumpled and messy, something unusual for a very well kept person such as Kuroko.

 _There's so much I have to say and ask but I don't dare to._ Was the thought that ran though everyone's (excluding the two aforementioned and Murasakibara) head.

"Y-yo Tetsu. Long time no see."

"Yes it's been very long Aomine-kun." Kuroko gave a small bow before his face was smooshed into a very soft place.

"Tetsu-kun, I missed you."

"Mmph…Mmnn." Momoi paused for a moment and smiled.

"What was that Tetsu-kun?" Momoi looked down a very blue looking Kuroko who was soon turning purple. "Ah! Tetsu-kun! I'm so sorry! Are you ok?" Momoi released Kuroko whose knees buckled only to be caught by Akashi.

"Are you alright Tetsuya?" Akashi asked kindly as he helped Kuroko get back on his feet. Kuroko gave a small nod and stood beside Akashi. "Ah yes, before I forget…Daiki, Ryouta, Shintaro." Shivers ran down the three spines as they heard their names spoken. "Is there something you're not telling me?" Akashi tilted his head smiling. His face was smiling but his eyes certainly weren't.

"W-what do you mean A-Akashicchi?" Kise asked bravely.

"Are you three in a relationship that you're hiding from me." Akashi asked 'calmly'.

Midorima regained his composure. He pushed his glasses up. "Is that what this is all about Akashi. If any of us are having a relationship you are unaware of?"

"Shintaro your answer is 50% correct. However I was aware of this. I merely wished to confirm this myself. How are you with…what's his name…Kazunari." At the mention of his not so secret boyfriend Midorima flushed. Defeated by the demon king himself Akashi. "And as for Daiki and Ryouta…Is there something you wish to tell me?"

Kise gulped and hid behind Aomine. "Oi Oi Ryouta. Don't hide behind me!" Akashi sent a glare at the two, waiting for an answer. Amine sighed and resigned to his fate. "A-Akashi…Ryouta and I are…are going out!" Shouting out the last bit embarrassingly.

"Is that so? Well you have my blessings." Everyone blinked, clearly not expecting this docile reaction from Akashi. The three nodded dumbly. "Ah however…for keeping it a secret from me…All three of you will be doing me favours for the rest of the day."

"EH!"

"Any objections?" Out of nowhere scissors were pulled out, gleaming dangerously in the hands of the demon king.

The three frantically shook their heads. Even with the ever passing years, everyone still remained powerless before the almighty Akashi-sama, except for one.

"Bocchan more of your guest have arrived." A lady dressed in a kimono opened the door.

"Ah yes. Would you please lead them to this room Saiko."

"Understood." She bowed before closing the door.

"Akashicchi you invited more people? I thought this was our reunion. Why did you invite outsiders?" Kise pouted. It wasn't like didn't like having more people. I mean the more the merrier. But to Kise this was an important day.A reunion of the most powerful elite team of genius basketball players in history.

"Ryouta quiet. You'll wake Tetsuya. These guest are not outsiders, you'll see soon." Akashi smirked slightly. He looked down and smiled fondly as he played with the soft tufts of teal hair. Kuroko's head of his lap, sleeping peaceful, lips still slightly red from their passionate kissing before.

Aomine and Momoi were playing street fighter together on the playstation, completely ignoring the outside world. Mean while Midorima and Murasakibara were talking about cooking, again ignoring their surroundings.

* * *

"Bocchan I have brought your guest." A grunt and a shout of glee could be heard behind the door. The door opened to reveal 4 tall well-toned men. All familiar faces. Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared.

Momoi broke out of her trance first before running over and pouncing on her boyfriend, Sakurai Ryou. Somehow managing to drag her 185cm tall boyfriends down to her level and smooshing his face against her chest. "Ryou-chan! I didn't know you were are you here?" But alas, Sakurai couldn't answer.

"Yo Aomine." Raising his hand, Kagami let out a grin.

"Oh Kagami. What's up?" Aomine walked up and that clapped one another hand. "What are you doing here?"

Over the years the two had become a lot friendly with one another with the help of Kuroko and Momoi.

"Ah. Muro-chin. Do you have snacks with you?" Murasakibara showed Himuro his freshly emptied bag of chips.

Himuro sighed before smiling softly. "I figured you would run out of snacks when you left the house with that little bag. Yes I brought lots of snacks, but you have to make them last. I only bought as much as you did this morning."

Murasakibara looked at him with shiny eyes. Before standing up and hugging him, giving him a few kisses. "I love you Muro-chin." This caused Himuro to blush before just shoving the bags towards Murasakibara's chest.

Meanwhile Takao was kissing Midorima silly.

"Not in public you idiot. Stop it, get off me." Takao continued kissing his boyfriend whom he trapped.

"Not a chance Shin-chan. Not when Akashi blessed us."

"H-How. Stop that." With his strength he finally pushed Takao off him. "How did you know? Wait." Pushing his glasses up he glared at his boyfriends, towering over him. "Why the hell are you here?"

* * *

This was not a scene he was expecting to see when he woke up from his nap. Everyone was kneeling while Akashi towered over them. Everyone (except for Murasakibara whom was still munching on his snacks) was seating bullets.

"Akashi. Am I still dreaming?"

"Ah Tetsuya, you're awake."

"What's going on here and why do we have more guest?"

"Nothing much happened, I just felt like disciplining everyone. As for the extra guest we have…I invited them while you took a nap. I thought that they be of use later on." Akashi smiled sweetly at Kuroko.

"I see."

* * *

The sun was beginning to set. They had played basketball together like old times. Facing off one another in one of Akashi's many basketball courts. Kuroko showing off a completely new style of basketball, managing to beat everyone at least once on a one on one showdown. Everyone over the years had drastically improved even though they had less time to play.

Kagami's and Aomine's jobs were of great help, their strength needed in their everyday job showing results on the court. Kagami's fire fighting days kept him fitter and stronger than ever. Aomine started using strategies, a skill required to catch criminals. Chasing down and having to wrestle, fight and stop criminals kept him sharper and stronger. Both of their strengths and weakness improved drastically.

Although everyone else's jobs didn't help them improve in basketball like Kagamine and Aomine, when they had free time they would practice. Everyone was at the peek of their potential. Their bodies had finally caught up with their talent.

Everyone was having a great time, so carefree and happy like old times. But all good things come to an end. Their fun times were cut short when Akashi dragged everyone back into the house claiming that things needed to be done and weren't going to be done magically.

* * *

"Is this what you meant by useful Akashi." Kuroko stared blankly at the scene before him.

"Yes Tetsuya. They all owe me favours anyway."

Kagami, Midorima, Murasakibara, Himuro and Sakurai were all in the kitchen preparing a feast fit for a king. Momoi stood out the door watching her fiancé, Sakurai intently as he helped cook and prepare dinner.

Aomine and Kise were both dressed in maid outfits. They were cleaning up the mess that everyone had made in the living room as well as setting up the table for dinner. Akashi wasn't as forgiving towards the two.

"Shit! Why do we have to put up with this humiliation!" Aomine yelled as he violently threw a feather duster on the ground.

"At least we weren't left in charge of feeding the tigers like Takao." Kise reasoned, he silently prayed for the unfortunate soul that was Takaos. Akashi never failed to extract revenge, especially when it came to Kuroko. Akashi never forgave Takao for accidentally kissing Kuroko during the winter cup tournament in their 2rd year of high school.

* * *

Remember:

Akashi never fails to extract revenge

Back to the story. Ahem

* * *

"I'd much rather wrestle some tigers than deal with this."

 ***Snip snip*** "Daiki. Do I hear any complaints?"

"Nope. None at all." Aomine squeaked out quietly.

Once Akashi was out of ear shot he released a sigh. Kise clung to his arm crying his crocodile tears.

"I thought you were finally going to die Daikicchi."

Aomine blushed. "Sheesh don't kill me off so easily."

* * *

" Bocchan you have a call from Akabane Karma."

"Huh. What does my cousin want?"

"He wishes to inform you of some trouble happening in some of our branches."

Akashi sighed. "Tetsuya, I'll be back. I have some quick business to take care of." Akashi pecked his cheek before following the maid.

Kuroko just laid back and chilled in the lounge.

* * *

 **Meanwhile with Kise and Aomine**

The two continued setting up the table, even making origami flower napkins for each plate. As they were continuing with their work a certain cabinet caught Kise's eye. He slowly drifted off closer, when he peered in he saw three bottles of wine, a bottle of bourbon and a bottle of sake. Kise recognised one of the wine bottles. It was a Chateau Lafite's 1869 bottle. He remembered how some famous director he once worked with said it was his pride and joy. Said it was one of the three bottles sold. He couldn't remember exactly how much the bottle was worth but he could only imagine. Kise swallowed thickly. If one bottle was expensive he could only guess how much the other bottles of alcohol could possibly be. A little yellow note stuck in the corner of the cabinet was what caught his eye in the first place. He peeled the note off.

 _The alcohol is to be served during dinner. Make sure to ice the champagne and bring and wine and shot glasses. Make sure Tetsuya has a juice glass. He will not be drinking._

 _Akashi_

"Oi what are you doing Ryouta. You better not be leaving me to do all this work on my own."

"Sorry sorry. I was just checking out this cabinet. Akashicchi left a note. Here."

"Sheesh that slave driver." Aomine complaint. "Always finds more work for us, when we're just about finished too."

Kise was too deep in thought to listen to Aomine's complaints. "Hey Daikicchi. Have you wondered what Kurokocchi's like when he's drunk? Despite being with Kurokocchi for so many years he barely ever smiles let alone his emotions.""

"Huh!?" Aomine looked at him for a scratched his head."Well I guess not. I figured Tetsu was just not the type to drink. I doubt he would smile if he did."

"Well that's true. But no that's not it. Just think about it. Every time we went out for drinks together in uni why didn't Kurokocchi ever drink. Why is that?"

"Well that's because Akashi would…" His words faded as he finally got where Kise was going. He grinned back cheekily at Kise. "Hey who knew. You can be smart at times."

"Thanks. Hey wait what is that suppose to mean."

"It means what it means Ryouta." Kise just pouted. "So whats the plan Ryouta?"

* * *

Yes yes yes! Finally got it done. So I decided to make this a two shot as it would be easier to read (I hope). I just hate it when a one shot is super long so I cut it in half. Make it easier. Oh I wonder what the plan may be.


End file.
